


Seeing the Sights

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, M/M, No Strings Attached, but there's nothing explicit in the fic that's just the basis of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Magnus and Lorenzo first meet, a day of sightseeing turns into a casual relationship that spans centuries.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Lorenzo Rey
Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Seeing the Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 16: Sightseeing

Magnus first meets Lorenzo near the end of his first century. 100 years is a long time to live, but it’s barely enough time for Magnus to finally begin to feel comfortable with himself and his abilities and to start to come to terms with the rough start his life had.

The way he sees it, he’s long overdue for a little fun.

Fun happens to come in the form of a warlock a bit older than himself, one who seems to be perfectly happy enjoying the moment and flirting shamelessly and, most importantly, not asking any questions about Magnus’ past.

“We could do a bit more sightseeing by moonlight,” Magnus suggests, not quite wanting the day to end. Not wanting to be alone again so soon.

“The most captivating sight I see is you,” Lorenzo says, smooth and suave and anything but subtle as his eyes admire Magnus from head to toe in the fading daylight. “Why would I want to look at anything else?”

And that’s how it starts. A chance encounter turns into a carefree day, which turns into an intimate night… and then Lorenzo has to leave to return to Spain the following day.

A small part of Magnus is tempted to follow him there since he doesn’t have anywhere else to be. He’s curious to learn more about Lorenzo and certainly not against a repeat of the previous night.. but a larger part knows that’s crossing an unspoken line. This thing between them is something convenient, a distraction, and nothing more. Certainly nothing to _follow_.

They part ways, and Magnus moves on.

\---

Magnus begins to make connections and find a place of his own in the Shadow World. He begins to travel, to be requested and sought after, and the next time his path crosses Lorenzo’s it’s after a consultation on a potion for a client.

Because Magnus thinks he’s clever, instead of asking if Lorenzo wants to have a little fun again Magnus greets him with, “Care for a little _sightseeing?”_

Lorenzo looks confused for a moment before he remembers the line he used the first time they met and laughs, bold and unabashed, and allows Magnus to drag him out dancing, then back to his place without protest.

They go on like this for decades, until the inevitable moment Magnus is in a relationship during one of the times they cross paths again. Lorenzo is gracious enough about it, if not a little disappointed. The next time they meet Magnus finds himself on unsure ground around Lorenzo for the first time since this all began. Magnus’ last relationship is long over now.

“Up for a little sightseeing,” Lorenzo starts, looking contemplative before adding. “Or are you still… closed for that private tour?”

Magnus, Lilith help him, snorts. “Open to the public.”

He doesn’t know how long this will go on, but it’s nice to know he hasn’t lost something that, as infrequent as it is, has become one of the few constants in his life. For an immortal, at least for now, it’s something Magnus appreciates.

\---

What Magnus doesn’t appreciate is the conversation he overhears Lorenzo having with Alexander in the middle of a social event. It’s been decades since his and Lorenzo’s last intimate encounter, certainly not since Alec, and not even since sometime shortly before Etta, Magnus thinks…

“You know, Magnus and I used to do quite a bit of _sightseeing_ in our day,” Lorenzo says, just loud enough to make sure Magnus hears him. “He was always so adventurous,” Lorenzo continues, smirking now that he knows he has Magnus’ attention. “Always up for _anything_.”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Magnus cuts in, shooting Lorenzo a warning glare.

Alec looks confused, but to his credit doesn’t question Magnus as he takes Alec by the arm and leads him gently away.

“It’s probably good you showed up when you did,” Alec admits once they’re out of earshot of Lorenzo. “He was trying to get me to agree to let him show me around Spain, and-”

Magnus stops walking abruptly. “I”ll kill him,” he mutters.

“What?” Alec asks. Magnus isn’t sure he’s questioning Magnus’ declaration or if he actually didn’t hear Magnus’ mumbling.

“Nothing, darling,” Magnus brushes off, glancing over his shoulder to see Lorenzo wink at him, the bastard. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
